Infinite Cold
by dugeunkyoo
Summary: Ketika Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di malam natal. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. First FF here! Please read and review :D


Author : dugeunkyoo

Title : Infinite Cold

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Genre : -

Disclaimer : bukan milik saya, milik Tuhan, milik orangtua dan diri mereka, milik SM

Foreword : i'm a newbie here! Enjoy!

Baekhyun menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Pandangannya sayu. Ia sudah lelah. Ia ingin menyarah tapi tak bisa. Bibirnya terus mendesahkan satu nama.

"Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Terus menerus seperti itu membuat bibirnya selamat dari kebekuan. Ia berusaha tetap menunggu meskipun ia sangatlah lelah. Terus menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan bergambar telur.

"Bogoshipeo, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tak lelah. Terus menerus seperti itu. Hanya satu nama. Hanya Park Chanyeol yang ia sebut. Tubuhnya yang hampir beku bukanlah penghalang untuk menyerah. Ia percaya. Ia selalu percaya pada Park Chanyeol.

"Saranghae, Park Chanyeol."

Terus mengucapkan nama itu. Terus percaya. Terus menunggu. Itulah Baekhyun yang pantang menyerah.

_"Baekhyun! Ayo kita makan es krim!"_

_"Tidak mau! Aku mau makan ramyun!"_

_"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan ramyun! Kamu mau makan dimana?"_

_"Di kedai biasa saja, aku kan suka pilih-pilih makanan."_

_Chanyeol tertawa menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Ia sanagt mengenal Baekhyun yang suka repot memilih makanan. Hanya makan ramyun saja ia repot. Baekhyun hanya mau yang ramyunya berkuah sedikit, tidak terlalu panas, bumbunya juga harus sekian-sekian. Dan ada satu tempat langganan mereka yang sudah hapal kebiasaan Baekhyun dan tak keberatan memenuhi segala permintaannya._

_"Masita?"_

_"Ne! Joha!" Baekhyun meringis menampakkan giginya yang putih. _

_"Baekhyun imut sekali!" puji Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun._

_"Siapa yang bilang? Aku tidak imut kok," ucap Baekhyun rendah diri._

_Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri meja sebelah dimana terdapat delapan siswi SMA yang sedari tadi sibuk menggosip. "Ehm.. Ehm... Nona-nona, bolehkah aku bertanya? Apakah pacarku itu imut?" tanya Chanyeol. _

_"NEEE!" ucap mereka serempak._

_"Ia imut sekali. Kulitnya juga bagus dan mulus. Hehehehe... Aku iri," ucap yeoja berkucir satu._

_"Kalian juga serasi," ucap yeoja berambut pendek._

_"Terima kasih nona-nona cantik!"_

_"Ne, Oppa!" Chanyeol pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. _

_"Lihat, mereka saja bilang Baekkie ini imut, lalu kenapa aku tidak?" Chanyeol tersenyum._

_"Kau ini bisa saja," Baekhyun tersenyum malu._

Baekhyun teringat first date-nya bersama Chanyeol. Mereka hanya makan ramyun, lalu bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan. Berjalan tak tentu arah, yang penting mereka bersama. Naik bus tanpa melihat nomor bus ataupun rute. Hingga mereka sampai di depan gedung SM Entertainment yang tengah ramai. Mereka hanya terpaku melihat keramaian.

_"Chanyeol, ada acara apa ya?"_

_"Aku juga tidak tahu, tunggulah sebentar, aku akan bertanya," Chanyeol menghampiri salah satu namja dan bertanya. Tak lama ia kembali._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun._

_"Audisi SM Entertainment. Mereka mencari bintang baru yang kemungkinan besar akan didebutkan tahun ini. Mereka mencari yang sudah sangat berbakat sehingga tak perlu waktu trainee lama," terang Chanyeol._

_"Ini sudah pertengahan tahun, berarti yang terpilih trainee-nya akan sangat singkat."_

_"Baekkie mau ikut? Suara Baekkie kan bagus," tawar Chanyeol._

_"Aku tidak mau menjadi artis. Aku tidak suka. Chanyeol mau ikut boleh kok, Chanyeol pintar rap kan? Dan aku tahu Chanyeol ingin menjadi artis."_

_"Bolehkah?"_

_"Tentu saja boleh, akan aku carikan formulir untukmu. Chanyeol di sini saja."_

_Baekhyun dengan badannya yang kecil dan ramping dengan mudah menyelinap di keramaian. Meski sedikit bingung, Baekhyun berhasil mencapai barisan terdepan dimana seorang staff duduk di sebuah meja sibuk memeriksa formulir. Baekhyun meraih satu lembar formulir._

_"Kau mau ikut?" tiba-tiba saja staff itu bertanya._

_"Tidak,temanku yang akan ikut," balas Baekhyun._

_"Ia menguasai bidang apa? Kuberi sedikit informasi, SM akan membuat boygroup baru dan sudah memiliki 5 personel. Kurang satu, mereka butuh satu orang rapper."_

_"Jinjja? Temanku itu sangat pandai rap. Apakah kemungkinanya besar untuknya terpilih?" Baekhyun berharap besar._

_"Tentu saja. Isi ini dan kumpulkan hari ini. Baru besok kembali karena audisi ini diadakan dua hari."_

Baekhyun masih memutar memorinya. Mengingat masa sebelum Chanyeol menjadi rapper di boyband EXO. Ketika ia menyemangati Chanyeol untuk mengikuti audisi. Mendampingi Chanyeol mulai dari audisi hingga debut. Dan ia harus lost contact dengan Chanyeol.

Saat akan debut, Chanyeol harus mengganti nomor handphone, email, menghapus akun jejaring sosial, dan memiliki jadwal latihan yang lebih ketat. Baekhyun tak bisa menemui Chanyeol. Dan dua minggu yang lalu Baekhyun mengirim fanletter ke SM untuk Chanyeol. Meminta Chanyeol datang ke taman kota hari ini pukul satu siang. Tak lupa Baekhyun memberikan nomor handphonenya. Baru setelah satu minggu, sebuah sms masuk dari nomor yang diprivasi. Mengatakan ya dan bertuliskan nama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah menunggu empat jam dalam dingin yang menusuk. Seluruh tubuhnya mungkin sudah hampir beku. Ia terus duduk. Dan hanya duduk. Sesekali ia mengecek handphone. Tak ada pesan dari Chanyeol yang sekedar mengatakan ia akan terlambat. Baekhyun tak pantang menyerah untuk menunggu. Karena Chanyeol satu-satunya harapan untuk dirinya.

_"Jadi, dimana si Chanyeol itu?" tanya Tuan Byun angkuh pada Baekhyun._

_"Ia... Ia akan menjadi artis, appa. Tak lama lagi, ia akan debut," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar._

_"Artis ya... Boyband? Rapper? Vocalist? Dancer? Bisa apa namja bajingan itu?!"_

_"Chanyeol tak seperti itu appa!"_

_"Lalu apa ini? Kalian belum ada satu minggu berpacaran dan Chanyeol sudah meninggalkanmu untuk trainee! Padahal appa baru saja ingin merestuimu dengan Chanyeol!"_

_"Jebal, appa! Jebal! Aku mencintainya! Aku yang menyuruhnya mengikuti audisi itu! Aku menyuruhnya menggapai impiannya!"_

_"Menjadi artis bukan pekerjaan yang akan bertahan lama. Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."_

_"Chanyeol yang terbaik, appa..."_

_"Appa menyayangimu Baekhyun, hanya dirimu yang appa punya. Bawa Chanyeol sebelum tahun baru menemui appa."_

_"Ne, appa!"_

Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember. Nanti malam adalah malam natal. Dimana banyak orang merayakannya dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Baekhyun ingin membawa Chanyeol menemui appanya. Jika Chanyeol datang. Jika tidak, pupus sudah harapannya bersama Chanyeol. Appanya akan mencarikannya namja lain.

Baekhyun menutup mata. Dan ia mulai bersenandung pelan.

**_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_**

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

_[Demi Moore – Only Hope]_

Baekhyun mulai menangis. Menangis di sela nyanyiannya. Terus berharap Chanyeol akan datang menemuinya. Terus dan terus. Ia percaya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan datang. Meski ia terlambat. Baekhyun terus menanamkan pikiran positif. Tak sedikitpun terlintas pikiran negatifnya.

"Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. I believe you. I love you." Baekhyun masih saja menggumamkan nama itu.

Memejamkan mata. Baekhyun kembali mengingat saat terakhir ia melihat Chanyeol. Saat ia mengantarkan Chanyeol ke depan gedung SM untuk menjalani trainee singkat. Masih teringat senyum Chanyeol. Senyum tanda Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Dan juga sedih.

_"Hati-hati Chanyeol!"_

_"Baekhyun yang harus hati-hati. Aku tak akan lama. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti, ya. Tunggu aku!" Chanyeol tersenyum._

_"Aku menunggumu, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melambai ketika Chanyeol sudah diajak masuk._

_"Sampai jumpa, Baekkie!"_

Perpisahan singkat yang berakhir dengan berbulan tak bertemu. Baekhyun tak berani menghubungi Chanyeol. Dan ketika ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan perasaannya, ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Sayang, Chanyeol sudah mengganti nomornya.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun membayangkan pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Membayangkan tangan Chanyeol merengkuhnya. Membayangkan kepalanya berada di dada bidang Chanyeol. Merasakan detak jantungnya. Ketika ia merasa semuanya begitu nyata.

_'Kalau ini mimpi, jangan biarkan aku terbangun, Tuhan. Aku merindukannya.'_

"I miss you, Baekkie!"

Deg! Ini bukanlah mimpi, Baekhyun. Ini adalah kenyataan. Chanyeol kini tengah mendekap Baekhyun yang separuh membeku. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mencium kepala Baekhyun. Ia begitu merindukan Baekhyun sama seperti Baekhyun merindukannya.

"Mianhae, Baekkie! Mianhae! Mianhae! Mianhae telah membuatmu menunggu empat jam di cuaca yang sangat dingin. Mianhae."

Baekhyun tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia hanya terus mendekap Chanyeol. Semakin erat. Tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol lagi.

"Ayo pulang, Baekkie. Kita temui appamu. Aku akan melamarmu sekarang juga kalau perlu, Baekkie!"

Dan akhirnya, tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling terkait. Erat. Begitu erat. Berjalan kaki menuju rumah Baekhyun yang tak begitu jauh pada taman kota. Pada malam natal ini, Baekhyun merayakannya bersama orang-orang tercinta. Appanya dan Chanyeol-nya.

-THE END-

_Chanyeol debut bersama grup-nya, EXO bersamaan dengan debutnya TREZ, girlgroup SM beranggotakan tiga yeoja. Mereka juga bersaing dalam chart-chart teratas di Korea. Salah satu anggota TREZ mengagumi Chanyeol, yaitu Sunmi. Setiap minggunya, staff SM akan mensortir fansletters dan hadiah yang masuk dan membedakannya sesuai grup. Sunmi sedang melihat-lihat fansletters untuk Chanyeol ketika ia menemukan surat dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Dengan amplop kuning, surat itu paling menonjol sehingga membuat Sunmi memutuskan untuk membawanya. Di dorm, ia membacanya dan mengetahui kalau Baekhyun adalah pacar Chanyeol. Ia sakit hati, maka ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Baekhyun mengatakan ya seolah-olah pesan itu dari Chanyeol. Ia membuang surat Baekhyun di tempat sampah dapur dormnya. Tanggal 24, TREZ mengundang EXO untuk merayakan malam natal bersama. Saat di dapur, Chanyeol melihat amplop kuning surat Baekhyun. Ia mengenali amplop itu karena ia yang memberikannya untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol memungut surat itu dan membacanya. Ia sangat marah ketika mengetahui Sunmi yang mengambil surat itu. Setelah sebelumnya memarahi Sunmi, ia berlari menuju halte bus terdekat menuju taman kota. Dimana Baekhyun telah menunggu empat jam dalam dingin untuknya._


End file.
